cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
Lisa Cimorelli
Lisa Michelle Cimorelli was born on September 19 1993, making her 18 years old. She is the 3rd oldest sister, and the 4th oldest child in the cimorelli family. Info She is an orignal member of the group. She is known to play the keyboard, the drums and the guitar, along with some of her other siblings. She is known to rap in some videos, and is also known to play the piano and sing the higher parts of some songs. Lisa also shares a birthday with her younger brother Nick. Appearance Lisa has long dark brown hair, which is normally in a centre parting and is either straightened or curled. She used to have braces in some of the older pictures, but now she doesn't have. She is 5"6 ft tall, which is the same height as her older sister, Christina. She is also one of the only two cimorelli children (the other being Christina) whose fingers are not crooked/bent. Personality 528487827.jpg|lisa cimorelli 2_lisa.gif|lisa "going out of my mind" on 1 thing video tumblr_m0g46l3Cmj1qf4v9wo2_250LISA.gif|lisa in "what makes you beautiful" video tumblr_lw8rbsjGic1r791m1o3_400.gif|lisa "chassing pavements" tumblr_m0be7rDwm01qgnby1o1_1280LISA.jpg|weird face 1 tumblr_m0be7rDwm01qgnby1o5_1280LISA.jpg|weird face 2 lisaaa.jpg|weird face 3 lisa-cimorellii.jpg|beautiful eye shadow tumblr_m3ua4riXBY1rridi6o1_500.jpg|lisa and lauren tumblr_m0be7rDwm01qgnby1o3_1280LISA.jpg|weird face 4 tumblr_m18xefD9Pb1rrflvto3_250.png|lisa cimorelli lisa bubblegum.jpeg|lisa making bubble gum bubbles tumblr_m0coanE5vE1ro91xio1_500LISA.jpg|weird face 5 tumblr_m56g43vDKy1qhumayo1_500.png|lisa in "where have you been" video tumblr_m0be7rDwm01qgnby1o6_1280LISA.jpg|weird face 6 -Love You Like a Love Song- by Selena Gomez, cover by CIMORELLI - YouTube.png|lisa in "love you like a love song" video -Payphone- by Maroon 5, cover by CIMORELLI! - YouTube-LISA.png|"payphone" video. -lisa: "you only die once, so make it painful" Lauren Cimorelli and Lisa Cimorelli - You da one (Rihanna) - YouTube.png|lisa and lauren -Love You Like a Love Song- by Selena Gomez, cover by CIMORELLI - YouTubeLISA.png|lisa "love you like a love song" video -Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)- by Kelly Clarkson, cover by CIMORELLI - YouTube-LISA2.png|lisa "stronger" video -Where Have You Been- by Rihanna, cover by CIMORELLI! 200 million views!!! - YouTube-LISA.png|"where have you been" video lisa -Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)- by Kelly Clarkson, cover by CIMORELLI - YouTube-LISA.png|"stronger" video lisa Cimorelli2.png Lisa.jpg lisa.weirdFace.jpg|lisa weird face 7 lisa cimorelli.jpg|beautiful lisa cimorelli lisaaaCimorelliii.jpg|lisa michele cimorelli lisa-weirdFace.jpg|lisa weird face 8 tumblr_m30hcvC2Xi1qbyzvyo1_500.jpg|lisa's twitter picture lisaaCimorelli.jpg|lisa cimorelli tumblr_m2y3zmDcsJ1rtmjlno1_500.png|lisa and amy "boyfriend" video lisaFatCheeks.jpg|lisa with fat cheeks after a teeth extraction lisafatCheeks2.jpg|lisa with fat cheeks 2 tumblr_m01han3orR1rpu8q2o1_500LISA.jpg|lisa cimorelli tumblr_lzbmqx0SqG1r0y6dbo1_500LISA.jpg|lisa weird face 9 lisa cimorelli call me maybe.jpg|lisa "call me maybe" video tumblr_m1giov9Vfr1r0emeso2_250.gif|lisa dancing "call me maybe" video lisa-christina-katherine.jpg|lisa(hobo) with crhistina(nerd) and katherine(cheff) Lisa is known to be the creative one in the group, who arranges quite a few of the songs and is just a generally creative person. She is also the funny one, and Lauren describes her as weird as well. In the videos, she comes across as quite a loud person but also a really sweet and down-to-earth girl. Fun Facts *She finished high school when she was 14 years old. *She was home-schooled like all her siblings. *She would like to study music at college. *Her favorite cover which the group has done is 'Party In The USA' *She refers to Dani as 'a growing infant' *Her twitter is @LisaCim *She enjoys country music, and has a country element to her voice. *She enjoys to smell her hair. *She likes to make weird faces on their videos, and she dosen't care what anyone thinks of her. *She has the thought that all the people are beautiful and everyones deserve to be happy. *She wants to have her first kiss the day of her wedding. *She has an own youtube acount(xxooxxoo8993) where she upload videos of her making lip sync, dancing, or just being goofy with her brothers and sisters(Usually with joey or nick cimorelli) Category:Quotes